The invention relates to a radiant heat tube that is also briefly referred to as a radiant tube.
Radiant heat tubes are used for heating furnace chambers, whereby said tubes are internally heated by a suitable heat source, for example, a burner, and heat up in doing so. Stock located in a furnace chamber is predominantly heated by thermal radiation emitted by the radiant heat tube.
In industrial applications, radiant heat tubes having several arms or branches are used, these having a considerable overall weight. One end of the radiant heat tube extends through a furnace wall. On the outside, a burner is usually attached by flanges. In order to absorb the considerable weight of the radiant heat tube said tube is frequently additionally supported on its opposite, closed end on the opposite furnace wall. In most instances, an appropriate support is mounted in a sliding bearing to enable the radiant heat tube to expand in longitudinal direction during operation.
It has been found that such sliding seats tend to jam occasionally and, in particular, when the radiant heat tube is very stiff. This is the case, e.g., in so-called double-P radiant tubes. This jamming may cause the radiant heat tube or its support to be damaged. Such damage can lead to gas leaks that are unacceptable.
Considering this, it is the object of the invention to offer a possibility to ensure the integrity of radiant heat tubes in a simple manner, in particular in view of their gas tightness.